Has cambiado
by FlorDeFuego
Summary: Cambios que aconteces cuando alguien golpea una y otra vez tu corazón.


Ella estaba vacía.

Todos lo sabían. Lo veían en esos ojos carentes de emoción alguna, y en esas sonrisas que pretendían engañar a alguien, pero que al final terminaban demostrando que no había nada en su alma.

A nadie le importaba. Ella lo sabía, y eso a sus ojos carecía de importancia. Estaba habituada a esa clase de sentimientos.

Desde su muerte, nada había sido igual.

Le necesitaba. Pero no haría pública su debilidad. Era de ella.

Estando ahí en ese lugar, se había dado cuenta de que él no estaba, por fin había sucumbido al dolor, pero no iba a llorar, no. Se lo había prometido.

Ninguna lágrima saldría de sus ojos. Jamás.

Estaba segura de que cuando llegara a su casa su padre le echaría en cara lo que había pasado hace un año. Como siempre.

Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo...

Por esta razón se encontraba en esos momentos tomando un centenar de pastillas. No necesitaba esa vida, no la quería, pero no podía deshacerse de ella.

Y solo porque él se lo había pedido, "No me sigas" le había dicho. Y ella había entendido perfectamente a lo que él se había referido.

No podía morir.

No podía suicidarse.

No podía estar con él. Nunca más.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado desesperada en esos momentos, aunque en su interior se estaba librando una lucha fatídica entre la desesperación, la culpa, la duda y el dolor. Por fuera estaba tan serena como siempre. Porque esa era la perfecta mascara que había construido para que nadie le recriminara nada, eso lo había aprendido desde pequeña, aunque en su momento le había costado dejar de ser esa chica amable y cariñosa, lo había logrado, ese ser estaba muerto, tal vez sepultado en su interior esperando salir, cosa que jamás sucedería. Nunca demostrar lo que realmente sentía, esas personas que lo hacían se les consideraba lo que eran, débiles. Y ella podía dar fe de eso.

Ella había sido débil, pero todo había cambiado desde que su madre había muerto. Su padre, encargado de su educación, la había educado como toda una

Hyuga. Así que para ella esas emociones tan existenciales y demostrativas, habían desaparecido desde pequeña.

Por esta razón estaba en ese estado.

Él la miraba intensamente. Tanto que ella ya se sentía incomoda.

Solo él se había dado cuenta de este detalle, aún al estar rodeados de una cantidad considerable de personas, a ojos de los demás ella seguía siendo la perfecta, seria, y fría primogénita.

Él la conocía, demasiado para el gusto de todos. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba conocerla, hacerla sentir de esa manera sin que nadie lo notara, salvo ellos dos. En esos momentos se le escapo una de sus sonrisas arrogantes, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, salvo a ella.

Sabía que le causaba tanta gracia, se había dado cuenta desde el principio que el había estado llamando su atención, tan sutilmente que ninguno de los presentes se había enterado, ni siquiera su primo, el llamado genio hyuga, lo había reconocido.

Esta acción ponía en evidencia el lazo que juntos habían creado, ese lazo que jamás debió haber existido entre ellos era lo que la impulsaba a mirarlo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, una clara evidencia de lo que sentía, eso que debía de estar enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, o mejor aún, muerto.

Así que cuando él respondió su mirada, supo que nada tenía que hacer ahí. Con una mirada a su padre, y una leve inclinación de cabeza con la suficiente altanería y soberbia para que nadie, ni siquiera su padre se atreviera a contradecirla, se marchó del lugar.

Caminando por las oscuras calles de Konoha, ya cambiada de aquel incomodo kimono, obligatoria vestimenta si quería ser partícipe en las reuniones, con su cabello ya suelto de aquel incomodo arreglo, sus zapatos converse, pantalones de mezclilla azules y remera gris caminaba sin rumbo por las calles del centro, esperaba la señal.

Un mensaje de texto llegó a su móvil, texteando una repuesta, esperó. A la media hora un auto lujoso se estacionó en la calle de enfrente, de el bajó un tipo atractivo, de porte frío y altivo, ojos azabaches al igual que su cabello, vestía unos jeans desgastados y una remera negra de botones, con zapatos negros, muy similar a la manera en la que ella se encontraba, al notar esto su acompañante sonrío.

- Se han dado cuenta- dijo sin más- Eres una mala mentirosa aun cuando hayas madurado.

-No me interesa que se dan cuenta ya era hora- soltó con un tono frío y mirada desdeñosa.

-Has cambiado.- dijo él

-Todos lo hemos hecho, Sasuke.-

- Nadie lo ha hecho como tú, Hinata.

Cruzó el tramo que nos separa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se apoderó de sus labios, colocando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza, era un beso demandante y desesperado, lleno del tiempo sin verse, de la rabia sentida al otro, la agonía de no saberse a salvo, y el amor silencioso que se profesaban.

Él se separó de ella de manera seca, con la reparación entre cortada, ella, en el mismo estado, hizo lo propio arreglando el desastre que había quedado en su cabello, aún cuando sus acciones eran tan desprovistas de emociones, sus miradas lo decían todo, no se volverían a separar, esa era una promesa, hecha al entrelazar sus miradas, y ninguno se atrevería romperla, sucediera lo que sucediera.


End file.
